


Ring Around

by Phantomschild



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Humor, Kinda, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, My First Fanfic, Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pregnancy, Romance, Star Trek: Into Darkness, not big ones though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/pseuds/Phantomschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an Au of Into Darkness. Sierra is a twenty-three year old doctor and serves with her best friend, Claire, who works in the science department. And one thing that brings them closer together, Pregnancy! Sierra is eight and a half months along and Claire's only four months in. It seems as if nothing could go wrong, well except for the facts that there's a crazy guy on the ship and Sierra has no idea who the father of her baby is. But that was her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Normal D- Watch Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Sierra's pregnant by choice, and you'll see how that works its way in later.  
> Also  
> Pronounce Sierra See-air-ah  
> Actress for Claire and Sierra are  
> Hayden Panettiere and Sierra Bogges.

"Don't kill me." Leonard McCoy turned to face his wife, and her slightly showing baby bump. Claire had told him that she was pregnant the moment she had found out, well she also told the entire crew as she announced it over all the comms.

Claire was a beautiful woman at the age of twenty-nine with long blonde hair and glittering green eyes.  
Looking down at his wrist, Bones saw that it was half past O'300. Claire was supposed to have come half an hour ago for her sonogram. Eyes narrowing at his wife, a nervous smile on her lips, Leonard spoke. "Really? Are you and Jim conspiring on how to kill me?"

"Leo, calm down its only half an hour." Though it didn't show much Claire's Texas accent poked its ugly head up and gave a her a twang; making her ow's a lot louder. Smiling, Claire sat on the bio-bed and waited for McCoy to start her exam.

"Hey for all I know you could have gotten stuck in a pipe." Dragging his PADD over Claire's form, McCoy looked at her as her jaw dropped. "Don't look at me like that. Its happened before, remember? When you paired with Chekov during Hide and Seek. God that kid could get into the air vents if he wanted." Bones set down his PADD and dragged over the scanner saying, "Now lay down and lift up your shirt, this is gonna be cold."

* * *

"Yes I promise. No, look I'm gonna be there in just a minute. Yes! Okay, bye." Sierra pushed her Comm. Closed and threw it into her bag. Jim had invited her to that stupid admiral's meeting, and she was late. Its not like she did it on purpose, you can't help but be a little slow when eight months pregnant. Sighing Sierra began to lightly jog thinking, This is gonna be a normal day; completely nor-. "Hey! Watch where your going!" Sierra looked back at the retreating form, barely even catching the apology he threw to her. What an asshole, turning Sierra walked to the building that held the admiral's and their seconds.


	2. Oh look. Guns.

"I am _s_ _o_ sorry. I seriously did not mean to be _this _late."__ Sierra burst into the meeting ,words tumbling from her mouth. Looking around she noticed that everyone was staring at her. Clearing her throat she said, "Uh, I'm just gonna sit. O-over there." Sierra walked to the bench between the pillars. Plopping down Sierra shuffled threw her bag and pulled out her PADD and began to look threw the files Jim had sent her. This guy, Harrison or whatever was fucked up.

  
Sierra squinted as a red glow filled the room. Looking up she ducked in time to avoid the laser that shot at her. Standing, Sierra glared at the shuttle craft about to shout words of abuse when she was half tackled half dragged to the ground. Averting her gaze from the ship Sierra found that it was Admiral Pike that had taken her down.

"We need to get you out of here!" Shouting over the cries and firing of lasers, Pike stood and pulled Sierra with him. Running towards the exist Pike let out a scream as a laser skimmed the back of his leg, sending him to the ground.  
Sierra grabbed Pike around the waist and dragged him out of the room. Lying him down on the hallway floor, Sierra ripped off part of her sleeve and used it to wrap Pike's wound. "You're gonna be okay. I promise!" Hearing a sputtering engine, Sierra looked at the shuttle craft, making eye contact with whom she recognized as the criminal John Harrison. Sierra gasped when he vanished, jaw lowering slightly. "Well...how's that for an almighty fuck you."

* * *

"How do you even do that?" Leonard wiped the ice cream from Claire's face before leaning in and kissing her. Groaning he pulled back and pressed his comm. saying, "McCoy, and this better be important!" Jim made a face at his comm. before saying, "Well sorry, just wondering where you are. We gotta go!" Jim smirked as he heard a high pitched giggle. "Bones! I didn't know you were so feminine!"

"Shut up! I'll be there in a mo', just gotta make sure my baby girls are safe." Leonard playfully glared at Claire as she made an oops face. Their baby had moved just at the right moment, letting them take a picture of her tiny form and confirm her gender.

"Its a girl! Aw man, now she can't be Jim Jr. Poor kid, probably gonna end up with some flowery name like Parsnip." Jim shook his head knowing that Bones couldn't see him.

"That's not even a… never mind. I'm comin' your way." Bones shut off his comm. and looked at Claire. "Duty calls. I'll see you later." Leonard leaned down and kissed Claire before pulling back and saying, "Stay safe. I love you." Turning he left the shuttle for science officers and made way to the one for the main crew.

* * *

 

 "Hey man." Sierra moved over and patted the seat by her. "How are Claire and El?" Sierra knew that Claire's sonogram was scheduled for today. And she had predicted that Claire would have a baby girl, which Sierra dubbed baby El.

"Their doin' good. And how is it that you knew it was gonna be a girl in the first place?"McCoy slumped down in his seat, huffing in air. He had almost missed the shuttle. "

Its a gift. Just like I know I'm gonna have a boy." Sierra didn't want to know her baby's gender from a sonogram and instead said she'd use her intuition.

"Oh yeah, that." Bones shook his head and turned to Kirk, fussing over his missed appointment. Yep, this was gonna be a long ride.


End file.
